


Monster Capital of the World (VID)

by Treon



Category: Grimm (TV), R.E.M.
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of weirdness going on in Portland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Capital of the World (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks "Monsters" Challenge.

 

Music: "Furry, Happy Monsters" by R.E.M.


End file.
